


it's never too early

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 10: holiday





	it's never too early

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still doing this! wild! concept!

The door shuts close with a click and, Magnus wonders how he got home while carrying so many bags. He made his way through the living room, putting the bags down on the floor and proceeding to shrug his coat and scarf off.

"Babe? It's that you?" He hears Alec's voice calling for him from the bedroom.

"Yeah, in the living room!" He calls back. He sits down and starts rummaging through the bags, deciding what to unpack first.

"What's all this?" Alec asks, coming to a stop in front of him and the bags. Magnus stands up and pecks him chastely on the lips before going back to the bags. He pats the couching next to him, gesturing Alec to sit down.

"This, Alexander," Magnus starts and pulls out a rather ugly stuffed snowman, with hat and everything, "are Christmas decorations!"

"Uhhh....we're in the middle of October."

"So what?" Magnus asks back absently, still pulling all different kinds of ornaments from the bags.

Alec raises his eyebrows. "Isn't it kind of early to be thinking about Christmas?" He inquiries.

Magnus gasps and turns his whole body towards him, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. "Alexander, how dare you" he admonishes him playfully, "it's never too early for Christmas or any kind of holiday for that matter."

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
